


A precious plaything

by Muzzow



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, double seduction, dub-con, mild bondage/CBT, orgasm control/edging
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn ist König, Arwen hat keine Lust, und Faramir ist mehr, als nur ein Freund. Dann macht Lord Celeborn dem König von Gondor ein ungewöhnliches Präsent, doch der „verschenkte“ Elf ist stolz. Und widerspenstig. Smut-only fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A precious plaything

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Geschichte geht es nicht um Demütigung oder Vergewaltigung, sondern darum, auch dann noch "Nein" zu sagen, wenn man eigentlich schon längst "Ja" meint. :)
> 
> Warnings: PWP – M/M/M – movieverse AU – human/elf/human – explicit gay erotic – double seduction – dub-con – mild bondage/CBT – toys – anal – oral – deep throating – rimming – fingering – orgasm control/edging – uncensored version

 

Haldir verneigte sich lächelnd vor dem König. „Ich bringe Grüße von Lord Celeborn aus Lórien.“ Dann überreichte er den Brief. Aragorn nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und brach das Siegel, während ein bereitstehender Diener dem Gast Wein einschenkte und sich zurückzog.

Der Dúnedain nahm einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Pokal und überflog den Text. Nach den ersten Sätzen runzelte er die Stirn und schaute den Elf an, der ihm, immer noch lächelnd, gegenüber saß und an seinem Wein nippte. Haldir’s Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich und, man mochte fast schon sagen, erwartungsvoll. Aragorn schluckte und las weiter. Ein heißes Prickeln rieselte ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er las den Brief mehrmals und sah sich die Unterschrift genauer an. Dann drehte er das Blatt um und ging näher an eine der Fackeln heran, um das Pergament hochzuhalten und auf Manipulationen zu untersuchen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Ellessar, König?“ Der Elf hatte seinen Becher abgestellt und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Besorgnis und Verwirrung spiegelte sich jetzt in seinen Augen.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung, wie mir scheint“, murmelte Aragorn rau und musste sich mehrfach räuspern, bis seine Stimme nicht mehr so belegt klang. Er warf dem Marchwarden einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser ganz offen und ohne Zögern erwiderte.

„Lord Celeborn hat Euch diesen Brief persönlich übergeben?“

Haldir neigte leicht den Kopf. „Aye. Die Angelegenheit war ihm dringend und wichtig genug, auf einen Kurier zu verzichten und mich sofort damit loszuschicken.“

Der König versuchte, seine Verwirrung zu verbergen und ging mit dem Schreiben in der Hand zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. „Tom!“

Der Diener kam augenblicklich wieder herein. „Ihr habt gerufen, Sire?“

„Lass ein Zimmer für meinen …“ Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „ _Gast_ … herrichten. Im Westflügel, neben dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer.“

Tom blinzelte überrascht und verneigte er sich hastig. „Sehr wohl, Milord.“

„Und schick einen Boten zum Steward. Ich benötige seine Dienste. Er soll sich so schnell wie möglich einfinden.“ 

„Sonst noch etwas, mein Herr?“ Tom schielte neugierig zu Aragorn’s Gast hinüber. Das schöne Geschöpf aus den Wäldern Lóriens wirkte im Empfangszimmer des Menschenkönigs nicht weniger deplatziert als ein Baby-Oliphaunt.

„Das war alles. Du kannst gehen.“

Der Diener ging mit einer weiteren Verbeugung wieder hinaus. Mit einem letzten, flüchtigen Blick auf den blonden, alterslosen Mann in seinen langen, wallenden Roben schloss er die Doppeltüren leise vor seinem Gesicht.

Die quietschenden Schritte entfernten sich hastig den Gang hinunter und waren schon bald nicht mehr zu hören.

 

Aragorn lehnte sich an die Tischkante und rollte das Schreiben nachdenklich auf. _‚Wie ungewöhnlich‘_ , dachte er, _‚was mag Celeborn nur veranlasst haben, mir so ein Angebot zu machen? Ich habe immer noch keinen Erben. Das wird auch in Rivendell und Lórien kein Geheimnis sein. … Ich frage mich, ob er vielleicht geahnt hat, dass das passieren würde.‘_ Er musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend. _‚… Ist nur meine Königin so heikel oder ist Sex für die meisten Elfen tatsächlich derart bedeutungslos? Sie haben kaum noch Nachkommen. Und wenn, dann ist es oftmals nur ein einziges Kind.‘_

Haldir stand immer noch neben seinem Stuhl und maß ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, den der Herrscher Gondors nach einem Moment zögernd erwiderte. Dann betrachtete er den Marchwarden von oben bis unten. Elfen waren für gewöhnlich gertenschlank und auch deutlich größer als die Menschenrasse. Haldir war jedoch etwas kleiner als Aragorn. Er war auch etwas stämmiger gebaut. Zusammen mit seinen fast schon aristokratischen Zügen machte ihn das – zumindest für den König – zu einer Augenweide.

_‚Vielleicht steckt Arwen dahinter. Ihr würde ich das glatt zutrauen. Sie hat schließlich oft genug gebeten, dass ich mir für meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse einen Ersatz suche. Aber… dies hier… dieses Angebot… dieses… Geschenk… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Königin so weit gegen könnte.‘_ Er betrachtete Haldir’s Gesicht ein weiteres Mal, aber auch die kräftigen Schultern und seine Hände. _‚Verlockend‘_ , dachte er. _‚So schamlos und unerhört, wie es auch ist, aber es ist in der Tat verlockend. Celeborn hat genau meinen Geschmack getroffen…‘_

 

Die Tür ging nach einem kurzen Anklopfen auf und das riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Faramir kam herein und begrüßte seinen Freund und König mit einem Nicken und Lächeln, bevor ihm der Landesvater den Brief überreichte. „Hier.“

Der rothaarige Steward rollte das Schreiben auseinander. „Was ist das?“

„Lies einfach und sag‘ mir, was du davon hältst.“

Als Haldir den Mund öffnete, hob Aragorn eine Hand und brachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick zum Schweigen. Der Warden runzelte pikiert die Stirn, fügte sich jedoch notgedrungen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm derart den Mund verbat und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

Seine Miene war immer noch umwölkt, als Faramir mit offenem Mund aufschaute und den Brief zurückgab. „Das ist, ähm… das wohl Ungewöhnlichste, das ich je gelesen habe.“

„Bei allem Respekt“, sagte der Elf, nun ernsthaft besorgt. „Würde mir jemand erklären, was los ist?“

Aragorn maß den Galadhrim mit einem langen Blick, bevor er ihm die Schriftrolle reichte. Er zog die Hand mit dem Pergament wieder etwas fort, als der Krieger danach griff, so dass sich die langen Finger nur um leere Luft schlossen. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung?“

 

Die plötzlich so vertraute Anrede schürte den Unmut des Bogenschützen. Er richtete sich mit straffenden Schultern zur vollen Größe auf und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, während er den König mit vor Ärger rot gewordenem Kopf anfunkelte. Dieser schien erst nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen, dann reichte er Haldir das Schreiben und legte es in die immer noch ausgestreckte Hand. „Dein Lord hat dich in den Dienst Gondors überstellt. Und zwar als Geschenk an den König.“

Der Silvan Elf schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, so etwas würde er nie tun!“ Er überflog hastig den Text. Sein Mienenspiel wechselte von Entsetzen zu Unglauben und dann zu offener Empörung. Er las den Brief ein zweites Mal, und diesmal genauer und langsamer. Das Blatt begann in seinen Händen zu zittern und er hob abrupt den Kopf. „Ich weigere mich“, stieß er hervor. „Ich lasse mich nicht zwingen!“

Aragorn verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte den entrüsteten Blick mit einer Seelenruhe, die Haldir nur noch mehr aufwühlte. „Dir bleibt aber keine andere Wahl“, begann er leise.

Ein harsches Schnauben und eine abwehrende Handbewegung unterbrachen ihn. Der Galadhrim warf den Brief auf den Tisch hinter dem König. Die Pergamentrolle schlitterte von dem Schwung weiter und rutschte über die spiegelglatte Marmorplatte, bis sie gegen den Trinkpokal stieß.

„Du bist weder von nobler Herkunft, noch von so wichtigem Rang in der Elfengemeinschaft, das du gegen den Wunsch deines Elda-Lords widersprechen könntest“, redete Aragorn weiter, wohl wissend, dass seine Worte den Elf nur noch weiter aufregen würden. „Du bist ein Soldat, ein Marchwarden, und hast zu gehorchen. Ob es dir nun passt, oder nicht.“

Ein Muskel in Haldir’s Wange zuckte, als er die Zähne aufeinanderdrückte und die beiden Menschen anstarrte. Zornige Röte war inzwischen in sein Gesicht gestiegen und hinterließ hektische Flecken auf den immer noch blassen Wangen.

 

„Er ist nicht nur schön, er hat auch noch Temperament“, flüsterte Faramir. „Eine reizvolle Mischung, findest du nicht?“

„Mehr als nur reizvoll“, stimmte Aragorn aus dem Mundwinkel raunend zu.

„Du nimmst das Angebot also an?“

„Ich wäre dumm, es nicht zu tun.“

Der Steward rückte etwas dichter an seinen Freund heran. „Schau ihn dir an. Das wird nicht einfach, Aragorn. Er ist stolz. Und eigensinnig.“

Der König nickte zustimmend. „Wir werden ihn dann wohl zu seinem Glück _zwingen_ müssen.“

„Wir? Du teilst ihn mit mir?“

„Warum nicht? Er ist ein Krieger. Und ein Elf. Er hat genug Stamina für uns beide. Wir werden ihn kaum überfordern, glaub‘ mir.“ _‚Sofern er überhaupt Gefallen an Sex hat‘,_ dachte er. _‚Aber der Lord des Waldes würde mir wohl kaum einen desinteressierten, gefühlskalten Galadhrim als_ Lustsklaven _anbieten.‘_

Dann wandte er sich dem auf und ab gehenden, immer noch aufgebracht vor sich hin murmelnden Elfen zu. „Haldir, mellon nín“, sagte er und der Bogenschütze blieb stehen. Aragorn wartete einen Moment, bis sich sein Gegenüber wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich werde dir den Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie nur möglich gestalten, glaub mir.“

Der Marchwarden verzog geringschätzend die Lippen. Er zog es vor, lieber nichts zu sagen und wich dem Blick des Königs aus, um die Wand hinter ihm und Faramir anzustarren.

„Es liegt nur an dir, wie angenehm – oder auch wie unangenehm – unser … Arrangement sein wird. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen und ziehe es vor, einen willigen Partner zu haben. Ich lasse mir jedoch nicht nehmen, dich anzufassen wann immer ich möchte.“ Er machte eine Pause, um sicherzustellen, dass der Elf auch wirklich zugehört und seine Worte verarbeitet hatte. Dann erst sprach er weiter. „Außerdem würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du freiwillig dein Quartier aufsuchst. Anderenfalls bin ich gezwungen, dich fesseln und von der Wache wie einen Gefangenen abführen zu lassen, damit sie dich in deine Räume bringen.“

Haldir starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der König erwiderte den taxierenden Blick, bis sein Gegenüber keinen Zweifel mehr am Ernst der Situation hatte. Der Galadhrim schluckte und schlug die Augen nieder. Die beiden Menschen konnten ihm förmlich ansehen, wie sich die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn jagten. Aber dann nickte er, wenn auch mit widerwilligem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich gehe freiwillig“, sagte er leise und durch aufeinandergebissene Zähne.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich zu erniedrigen“, gab Aragorn zu bedenken. „Ich werde aber nicht zulassen, dass du mir in der Öffentlichkeit widersprichst oder dich gegen mich auflehnst. Und du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ich danach verlange. Ansonsten kannst du tun, wie dir beliebt. Es ist dir jedoch nicht gestattet, die Zitadelle zu verlassen.“

„Und…“ Es kostete Haldir Überwindung, die nächste Frage zu stellen. „…und was für Wünsche habt Ihr, Ellessar, König?“

„Ich wünsche, dass du dich jetzt in dein Quartier zurück ziehst und dort bleibst. Ein Diener wird dir einen Imbiss bringen und auch noch etwas Wein. Zum Abend hin wirst du ein Bad nehmen und die Kleidung anziehen, die man dir zurechtlegt. Faramir und ich, wir werden dich um Mitternacht aufsuchen.“ Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Tom, bring‘ meinen Gast in sein Quartier.“

„Hier lang bitte, Master Elf.“

Der Marchwarden zögerte. Dann zog er sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung zurück und folgte dem Dienstboten mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und erhobenem Kopf, während er die geballten Fäuste in den wallenden Falten seiner Robe zu verbergen suchte.

 

\---

 

Haldir war aufgebracht. Er war verärgert und auch gekränkt durch Celeborn’s Brief. Er hatte den Lords von Rivendell und Lothlórien immer treu gedient. Er war im Krieg der Ringe beinahe gestorben und hatte die Schlacht um Helms Klamm nur mit viel Glück überlebt. Und nun das!

Abgeschoben nach Gondor. Zum Sexsklaven degradiert…

Wenn er Aragorn auch als Mensch mochte und ihn als König respektierte, er war trotzdem zutiefst gedemütigt. Und diese Blicke, die ihm der Dúnedain beim Lesen des Briefs zugeworfen hatte! Da war ein gieriges Glitzern in den Augen des Herrschers gewesen, das ihm auch jetzt nicht behagte.

Der Elf wusste genau, was ihn in Zukunft erwartete. Doch alleine schon der Gedanke, dass er einem anderen Wesen – ganz gleich, ob Mensch, Elf oder Zwerg – auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war, dass ließ ihn voller Abscheu und Widerwillen erstarren. Nur Aragorn‘s hoher Rang und die daraus resultierenden diplomatischen Verwicklungen hatten ihn davon abgehalten, auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und sofort wieder nach Lórien zurück zu kehren.

 

 

Sein Zorn kochte im Laufe der Stunden zu beleidigtem Schmollen herunter. Er würde es dem Menschen nicht einfach machen. Er würde sich nicht freiwillig unterwerfen. Seinem Herrnsollte mit jedem Befehl auf Neue bewusst werden, dass er nur notgedrungen und voller Widerwillen gehorchte. Er würde ihm das Vergnügen an seinem _Eigentum_ vergällen. Und er würde nicht eher aufhören, bis Aragorn so sehr von seinem Gewissen geplagt würde, dass er den Elf schließlich als freien Mann entließ und wieder nach Hause schickte.

Mit dieser Entscheidung streifte Haldir seine Tunika ab und stieg in den Holzzuber, den zwei Dienstboten mittlerweile für ihn hergerichtet hatten. Das Wasser duftete herrlich nach kostbaren Ölen und er ließ sich seufzend bis ans Kinn in den Bottich gleiten. Die Wärme entspannte seine Muskeln und sie vertrieb auch etwas von seiner schlechten Laune und Gereiztheit. Als er schließlich aus dem Zuber stieg, da war das Wasser fast kalt und es war beinahe Mitternacht. Er trocknete sich hastig ab und zog die Roben über, die man für ihn bereitgelegt hatte.

Die Kleidung war von edelstem Stoff und Haldir musste zugeben, dass er für seine Rolle als Seron* des Königs durchaus standesgemäß gekleidet war. Es behagte ihm aber nicht, dass die Diener in ihrer Eile die Untertunika und die Leibwäsche vergessen hatten. Er trug nur den weichen Samt auf der nackten Haut und hoffte, dass Aragorn das Fehlen der Unterkleidung nicht bemerkte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass er seinen _Master_ auch noch verführen wollte…

 

 

Der helle Schlag der Glocke drang durch das angelehnte Fenster und er zählte in Gedanken mit, um nicht von seiner plötzlichen Nervosität überwältigt zu werden. Der letzte Ton war kaum verklungen, als die Tür zu seinem Gemach geöffnet wurde. Ihm wurde jetzt doch etwas mulmig zumute und er bemühte sich, weder eingeschüchtert noch aggressiv in seiner Körperhaltung zu wirken. Zaghaftigkeit entsprach nicht seinem Naturell, und Aragorn würde eine herausfordernde Pose kaum dulden. Außerdem gab es für ihn genug passive Wege, um Widerstand zu leisten.

Die beiden Menschen betraten den Raum und er blickte von einem zum anderen, als sich Faramir kurz umdrehte, um den schweren Riegel vorzuschieben. Haldir befeuchtete sich die Lippen und atmete tief durch, um seine aufkommende Unruhe zu verbergen.

Aragorn betrachtete den Elfen von oben bis unten. Er lächelte zufrieden und nickte leicht. Dann tauschte er einen Blick mit seinem Steward. Die beiden Männer gingen um ihn herum. Sie betrachteten ihn von allen Seiten und er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die beiden begutachteten ihn wie ein Stück Vieh! Es kostete ihn Überwindung, weiterhin ruhig und entspannt stehen zu bleiben. Er musste sich auf die Zungenspitze beißen, um sein jäh aufwallendes Temperament im Zaum zu halten und schluckte seinen Ärger mühsam hinunter.

 

Der König trat schließlich dichter an ihn heran. „Die Farbe der Tunika schmeichelt deinen Augen“, sagte er leise und strich mit schwieligen Fingerkuppen an Haldir’s Wange entlang.

Dieser wich der Berührung erst dann aus, als die rauen Finger sein Kinn umfassen wollten und zog den Kopf zurück. Aragorn schmunzelte nur und wand eine der langen, bis weit auf die Brust des Elfen hinunter hängenden Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger.

„Es hätte mich wirklich enttäuscht, wenn du dich so schnell fügen würdest“, raunte er und ließ die Strähne wieder los, um dafür seine Handfläche auf die linke Brustseite des Warden zu legen. „Ich kann spüren, wie schnell und hart dein Herz klopft.“ Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und sah ihm in die Augen. „Bist du so aufgeregt? Oder verunsichert?“

Der Galadhrim ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, bis er antwortete. „Beides“, gab er zu. „Ich bin Euch ausgeliefert, falls Ihr das schon vergessen haben solltet. Niemand genießt die Aussicht, sich auf Gedeih und Verderb blind unterwerfen zu müssen.“

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu demütigen. Ich bin auch kein Unmensch, der sich an grausamen Taten ergötzt. Und, um alles etwas einfacher zu machen: ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir etwas freier und unbeschwerter miteinander reden könnten. Zumindest dann, wenn wir unter uns sind.“

 

Faramir war näher herangekommen und strich mit den Fingern am Arm des Warden hinunter. Er fasste seine Hand und hob sie an. Haldir blickte verwirrt zur Seite, als er die Berührung warmer Lippen fühlte, die mit zarten Küssen über seine Knöchel und dann über den Handrücken wanderten, um zuletzt einen weichen Kuss in seine Handfläche zu drücken. Der Elf zog seine Finger mit einer langsamen, fast schon gezierten Bewegung aus dem sanften Griff. Faramir umfasste seine Hand ein weiteres Mal und setzte die Liebkosungen einfach fort.

Der sinnige, fast schon zärtliche Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem der junge Steward jetzt seine Finger und nacheinander die Fingerspitzen küsste, ließ einen Schauer über Haldir’s Rücken laufen. Es dauerte ein, zwei Sekunden, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Mund in ungläubiger Starre offen stand. Dann schnappte er ihn so hastig wieder zu, dass seine Zähne aufeinander klickten.

Aragorn schmunzelte immer noch. Doch auch in seine Augen war ein dunkles, begehrliches Feuer getreten. Der Marchwarden begann sich innerlich zu winden. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Dennoch reckte er trotzig das Kinn hoch und begegnete dem sinnlichen Blick der braunen Augen so geringschätzend, wie nur möglich. Seine gewollt eisige Miene geriet abrupt ins Wanken, als sein Zeigefinger in einen feuchten, heißen Mund gelutscht wurde. Eine weiche Zunge drückte sich von unten dagegen, während ihn der sanfte Sog allmählich tiefer zwischen den vollen Lippen verschwinden ließ. Seine Nüstern blähten sich unwillkürlich.

„Ich bin kein Barbar. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen. Und Faramir auch nicht“, flüsterte der König heiser. “Ja. Wir beide“, raunte er bei Haldir’s überraschtem Blinzeln. „Ich teile vieles mit meinem Freund, auch das Lager. Und es verlangt uns beide nach einem Elfengefährten. Nach jemandem, der nicht nur schön, sondern auch sinnlich ist. Der sowohl Leidenschaft, als auch Temperament besitzt.“

Er trat dichter an den Bogenschützen heran, während der Steward von dem nassgelutschten Zeigefinger abließ. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dachte, dass Elfen grundsätzlich kühl und _lustlos_ sind. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht auf alle zutrifft.“

Als Haldir widersprechen wollte, legten sich Aragorn’s Fingerspitzen sanft auf seinen Mund und brachten ihn damit zum Verstummen.

„Streite es nicht ab“, raunte er. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät dich.“ Sein Daumen fuhr an der Unterlippe des Galadhrim entlang. „Deine Pupillen sind geweitet. Dein Atem kommt deutlich schwerer. Du magst empört und beleidigt sein, mir als Sklave dienen zu müssen. Und doch kostet es dich Beherrschung, deine Gelüste zu zügeln.“

Der Elf entzog sich daraufhin der Liebkosung. „Du irrst dich, Aragorn. Ich empfinde keine Lust, sondern Zorn.“

„Wir werden sehen“, murmelte der Monarch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wies mit einem Nicken zum Bett hinüber. „Setz dich hin. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du bist mir ausgeliefert. Du selbst hast das bereits so treffend formuliert. Es liegt nur an dir, wie lange sich dir dein Stolz und deine Starrköpfigkeit in den Weg stellen werden. Und wenn du noch so starr daliegst und dich krampfhaft dagegen wehrst, Lust zu empfinden. Wir werden nicht eher aufhören, bis du Wachs in unseren Händen bist. Bis du uns anflehst, endlich kommen zu dürfen.“

 

Haldir war wiederstrebend zu seinem Schlaflager gegangen und zögerte, sich umzudrehen. Aragorn’s Worte und Faramir’s Berührungen hatten ihn stärker berührt, als ihm lieb war. Die locker sitzende Robe war jetzt schon drauf und dran, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Unterkleidung hätte eine Erektion vor den beiden Männern verborgen. Doch ohne die einengende Leibwäsche würde ihm schon bald der weiche Stoff wie ein Zelt verräterisch in Unterleibshöhe abstehen.

_‚Er hat das von Anfang an geplant. Das Fehlen der restlichen Kleidung ist pure Absicht‘_ , schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. _‚Er will, dass mein Körper sichtbar reagiert.‘_ Ihm wurde heiß und eine dünne Schweißschicht bildete sich auf seiner Oberlippe. _‚Die beiden wollen sehen, wenn ich steif werde. Sie werden mich dann nur noch stärker necken und nicht aufhören, mich zu provozieren. Bis ich mich ihnen freiwillig anbiete. Aragorn mag mich nicht demütigen wollen, er wird den Sieg aber trotzdem genießen.‘_

 

Er wandte sich um und setzte sich so hastig, dass sich die beiden Menschen einen halb wissenden und halb amüsierten Blick zuwarfen. Die beiden fühlten sich anscheinend jetzt schon als Sieger. Aragorn und Faramir waren wesentlich zärtlicher, als er das erwartet hatte. Sie bemühten sich um ihn, damit er an der ganzen Sache auch seinen Spaß hatte. Und wenn Haldir ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass die Aussicht auf zwei Liebhaber wirklich reizvoll war. Zu dritt waren die Möglichkeiten im Bett noch viel spannender - sofern er nicht dem Zwang unterliegen würde, sich ihnen hingeben zu müssen. Alleine aus dem Grund hatte er ihnen schon zu widerstehen. Auch, wenn es jetzt nur noch darum ging, sein Gesicht zu wahren. Doch ihrem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, da konnten sie ihm bereits an der Nasenspitze ansehen, wie wankelmütig er bereits geworden war…

Verlegenheit spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen, bevor der Starrsinn wieder zu siegen begann.

 

 

Aragorn setzte sich links und Faramir setzte sich rechts neben ihn. Er konnte sie mit ernster Miene noch so kühl anblicken, die beiden rutschten trotzdem dichter an ihn heran. Haldir legte beide Hände in den Schoß und drückte die Knie zusammen. Er klemmte nicht nur die Robe zwischen seinen Schenkeln ein, doch er bezweifelte, dass ihm sein sprödes Zieren irgendwie helfen würde. Sein Zaudern hatte bis jetzt keinen Einfluss auf die beiden Männer gehabt und es würde auch weiterhin keinen Einfluss auf sie haben. Zumal die unmittelbare Nähe von König und Steward sein Herz trotz aller Widerspenstigkeit immer schneller schlagen ließ.

Warmer Atem streifte sein Gesicht von Links. Weiche Lippen wanderten bedächtig über seine Wange. Er drehte den Kopf etwas fort und geriet damit automatisch dichter an Faramir heran. Dieser küsste ihn genauso zärtlich auf die Wange und Aragorn rutschte sofort noch etwas dichter auf. Hände glitten von beiden Seiten sanft über seine Brust und begannen, seinen Oberkörper ausgiebig und streichelnd zu erforschen. Haldir schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte ihnen nicht zeigen, wie angenehm die Berührungen waren. Doch der König und sein Gefährte wussten genau, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatten.

Die miteinander verschränkten Finger des Elfen verkrampften sich allmählich ineinander. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Er starrte vor sich hin und versuchte, die in das Türblatt geschlagenen Nägel zu zählen. Auf und ab und dann diagonal. Aber auch das half nicht viel. Die zärtlichen Küsse, die über seine Wangen und dann wieder seinen Hals wanderten, bescherten ihm mittlerweile heftiges Herzklopfen.

„Ihr könnt ruhig aufhören, ich werde nicht schwach“, versuchte er, sich und auch seinen beiden Verführern einzureden, dass ihr Unterfangen sinnlos war.

„Das wird die Zeit zeigen, mellonamin“, hauchte Aragorn direkt an seinem Ohr und Haldir versteifte abwehrend den Rücken, als der heiße Atem gegen seine Ohrmuschel wehte.

Er saß mit hart ineinander gekrampften Händen da und hatte die Augen jetzt weit aufgerissen.

„Le naa vanimá“, flüsterte der Monarch und seine leicht geöffneten Lippen strichen zärtlich an dem Elfenohr hinauf.

Der Warden schluckte hart.

Faramir’s Handfläche war immer noch mit seiner Brustseite beschäftigt.

„Amin baur lle. Kaima yassen a‘men.“ (Ich will dich. Schlaf‘ mit mir.) Aragorn’s Zungenspitze fuhr zart an der sensiblen Spitze von Haldir’s Ohr entlang. Dann wiederholte er das Spiel mit den Zähnen; ganz sanft und so behutsam, dass der Galadhrim über dem liebkosenden Knabbern eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ein ersticktes, kleines Wimmern drängte schon bald über seine Lippen.

„Mmmh“, seufzte der Steward. „Was auch immer du gerade machst, hör‘ nicht auf.“ Seine Fingerkuppen fuhren über einen abrupt versteiften Nippel.

„AI! Nicht!“ Sein Ausruf war als Zurechtweisung gedacht, doch die Worte kamen so gepresst und wackelig über seine Lippen, dass er damit genau das Gegenteil erreichte.

Faramir’s Finger streichelten und rieben durch den weichen Samt an seiner Brustwarze, und der ehemalige Waldläufer nahm sich jetzt die andere, steife Knospe vor. Zugleich neckte er den Elf mit weichen Lippen und sanft streichelnder Zungenspitze und wanderte an dem Spitzohr auf und ab, bis Haldir die Knie zu zittern begannen.

„Hö—hör‘ auf … damit!“ Am Rande der Atemlosigkeit stehend, ließen sich wirklich keine glaubwürdig klingenden Proteste äußern.

Trotzdem nahm Aragorn den Kopf zurück. „Ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt“, raunte er und streichelte die heiß gewordene, glatte Wange des Marchwarden. Ein kleines Lächeln trat in seine Augen, als er das hastige Pulsieren der Halsader sah. „Willst du dieses alberne Spiel nicht endlich beenden?“

Der Elf presste die Lippen aufeinander und reagierte nicht.

„Ganz wie du willst“, murmelte der König. Dann schwang er sich auf den Schoß seines Sklaven.

Dieser erstarrte und drückte die Hände vor die Brust des auf ihm sitzenden Mannes. Schwielige, starke Hände umfassten sein Gesicht und der Brünette neigte sich nach vorne. Haldir presste abwehrend die Lippen zusammen, als eine sanfte Zungenspitze Einlass in seinen Mund suchte.

Nach einem Moment wanderten Aragorn’s Lippen an seinem Hals entlang, zärtlich küssend, leckend und lutschend, während seine Hände nach den Verschlüssen von Haldir’s Robe suchten und sie aufmachten. Die Gewichtsverlagerung auf Matratze verriet, dass sich Faramir jetzt dicht neben sie gekniet hatte. Er half seinem Gebieter, das weiche Kleidungsstück hinunter zu schieben.

 

Der rotblonde Steward betrachtete den halbnackten, blonden Ellon zwischen ihnen mit dunkel gewordenen, stierenden Augen. Das bärtige Gesicht wurde starr und er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, um sie in einem Anflug von aufgeregtem Lampenfieber zu befeuchten.

„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Elf geschlafen“, flüsterte er heiser und ließ seinen Blick an dem nur noch halb bekleideten Geschöpf auf und nieder wandern.

Der Silvan Elf war alles andere als mager. Gut entwickelte Muskeln zeichneten sich unter der zart gebräunten Haut ab. Er war etwas stämmig gebaut und doch wohlproportioniert. Faramir konnte die Augen nicht mehr von ihm lassen, während er mit der Handfläche über Haldir’s Schulter und an seinem nackten Oberarm hinunter strich.

„Bei den Valar“, raunte er. „Deine Haut ist weicher, als die einer Frau.“ Seine Fingerkuppen strichen über eine der dunklen, immer noch steifen Brustwarzen hinweg. „Und sie ist ganz samtig.“

 

Aragorn machte sein Wams auf und zog das Hemd aus. Faramir tat es ihm gleich, und dann war es Haldir, der mit groß werdenden Augen von einem zum anderen schaute. Beide Männer waren muskulös und breitschultrig, mit sehnigen, harten Muskeln und schmalen Hüften. Er hatte gehört, dass Menschen ausgesprochen haarig waren und hatte angenommen, dass sie so unansehnlich sein müssten, wie Schneetrolle. Doch jetzt stellte er fest, dass die stark behaarten Oberkörper und der dichte Haarstrich, der sich an ihren Bäuchen hinunter zog, ausgesprochen reizvoll war. Die beiden unterschieden sich auch in der Hinsicht voneinander: der König hatte dunkle, glatte Haare auf der Brust, sein Steward hingegen blonde Locken.

Die beiden waren noch nicht damit fertig, sich zu entkleiden. In aller Hast gesellten sich auch die Stiefel und Beinkleider zu den abgelegten Tuniken und Hemden. Im Gegensatz zu den Elfen hatten sie auch unter den Armen und im Schambereich Haare, und er betrachtete ihre nackten Körper voller Faszination. Er war durch seine Betrachtung derart abgelenkt, dass er nur beiläufig merkte, wie die Robe über seine Hüften hinunter gezogen wurde und hob instinktiv den Unterleib, um ihnen die Aufgabe leichter zu machen.

 

Aragorn und Faramir knieten sich direkt über seine locker gespreizten Schenkel und er musste sich etwas zurücklehnen, um ihnen nicht im Weg zu sein. Die beiden Menschen streichelten und küssten sich. Sie fuhren sich gegenseitig mit zärtlich kraulenden Fingern durch den Brustpelz und immer mal wieder mit einer Hand am Bauch hinunter. Ihre Zungen spielten bei halb geöffneten Lippen langsam und sinnlich miteinander. Alle beide hatten eine Erektion. Sie waren nahezu gleich groß, wenn auch das Glied des Stewards deutlich steiler hochragte und dementsprechend steifer war. Haldir wurde der Mund trocken und er schluckte mehrmals, ohne jedoch genug Speichel zusammen zu bekommen. Als die starke, sehnige Hand des Königs tiefer fasste und Faramir’s Lanze umschloss, da war der Elf bereits halbsteif. 

Das bedächtige Vor und Zurück der kräftigen Finger bannte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Aragorn bog den Schaft etwas zur Seite und mehr zu ihrem atemlos gewordenen Zuschauer hin, damit dieser besser sehen konnte. Der Marchwarden verfolgte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, wie die sonnengebräunte Faust auf und ab fuhr, um dann die Eichel etwas zu kneten, bis die am Schlitz glitzernde Nässe durch die drückenden Bewegungen seiner Finger herausgepresst wurde und sich als glasiger Tropfen daran sammelte.

Aragorn nahm die blanke Perle mit dem Zeigefinger auf und lutschte sie von der Fingerspitze. Dann ließ er von seinem Gefährten ab und wollte den Galadhrim an den Schultern zurück drücken. Dieser sträubte sich dagegen. Noch war die Abscheu vor der Unterwerfung stärker, als seine Lustgefühle, und der ehemalige Waldläufer ließ sich von ihm rutschen. Er wandte das Gesicht des Elfen zu sich hin und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Seine Zunge suchte Einlass, bis er mit Daumen und Mittelfinger gegen Haldir‘s Wangen drückte, damit er den Biss lockerte.

Der Druck der Finger wurde kaum merklich stärker, doch der ‚Sklave‘ gab überraschend schnell nach; als wenn er nur einen Grund gebraucht hatte, um einlenken zu _müssen_ und ließ Aragorn’s Zunge in seinen Mund. Faramir gesellte sich dazu. Er kniete sich direkt neben die beiden und neigte sich nach vorne. Ein halb ersticktes, überraschtes Grunzen drang aus Haldir’s Kehle, als er das feuchte Lutschen an einer Brustwarze spürte, während der König abwechselnd an seiner Zunge saugte und sie dann wieder mit der eigenen Zunge umspielte. Mal nuckelte er sanft an der Unterlippe des Marchwarden, dann wieder erkundete er die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle ausgiebig. Sein Zungenspiel forderte Haldir immer wieder dazu auf, es ihm gleich zu tun und mitzumachen.

Der Elf konnte sein Schauspiel darüber kaum noch aufrechterhalten. Der Wunsch, den Kuss zu erwidern, wurde übermächtig. Er war seinen immer stärker werdenden Lustgefühlen hilflos ausgeliefert und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Doch noch bevor er endgültig schwach wurde und sich der Verlockung ergab, da zog sich das raue, bärtige Gesicht wieder von ihm zurück.

Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden und die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen. _‚Wie lange willst du dir noch etwas vormachen?‘_ piesakte ihn die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _‚Du hast schon lange keine Kontrolle mehr über das, was hier geschieht. Und erst Recht nicht über deinen Körper…‘_ Der dunkle Schopf wanderte an ihm tiefer. Nur Augenblicke darauf beschäftigte sich Aragorn’s Mund mit seiner anderen Brustwarze, während Faramir’s Handfläche angefangen hatte, seinen glatten Schoß zu streicheln. Die Finger glitten über den seidigen, weichen Sack, bevor sie nach seinem Glied tasteten und den immer straffer werdenden Schaft umschlossen.

„Nhhh!!“ kam es gegen seinen Willen über seine Lippen, als sich der Steward über seinen Unterleib neigte. Die rötlichen Haare strichen kitzelnd an seinem Bauch entlang, dann fühlte er eine warme, weiche Zunge über seine Eichel gleiten und wie die Vorhaut zurückgezogen wurde. Volle Lippen lutschten im nächsten Moment an der gespannten Naht. Die abgeflachte Zunge strich daran auf und ab und spielte an der Eichelwulst.

Dann hörte das Lecken auf, und wo gerade noch warme Lippen an ihm gesaugt hatten, da fühlte er jetzt nur kühle Luft. Nur eine Sekunde darauf verschwand er in einem heißen, feuchten Mund. Hand und Lippen bewegten sich so genüsslich auf und ab, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und krampfhaft darum bemühte, das Lutschen und sanfte Massieren einfach zu ignorieren. Doch schon bald konnte er sich gegen die immer stärker werdenden Lustgefühle nicht mehr wehren.

Als man ihn diesmal zurückdrücken wollte, ließ er sich ohne Widerstand auf die Matratze zurücksinken. Nur zu gerne hätte er die Finger in Faramir’s krausen Schopf vergraben und ihn in den Rhythmus dirigiert, der ihm jetzt am angenehmsten war. Stattdessen umkrampfte er die weiche Decke unter sich mit beiden Händen.

Sein törichter Stolz hielt ihn auch jetzt noch davon ab, zu zeigen, wie aufregend es war, von zwei Männern gleichzeitig verwöhnt zu werden. Es drängte ihn dazu, den Unterleib anzuheben, um noch tiefer in dem saugenden Mund zu verschwinden und er biss die Zähne aufeinander, um zu verhindern, dass er die beiden aufforderte, stärker zu lutschen.

 

Aragorn’s Zunge spielte nachwievor mit seiner Brustwarze. Er leckte und saugte, um dann wieder die Zungenspitze darum herumfahren zu lassen, bis von der sensiblen, kleinen Knospe ein derart angenehmes Prickeln ausging, dass Haldir den Reiz kaum noch aushielt.

Dann löste sich der Mund und der König neigte sich über ihn hinweg. Er wechselte zu seiner anderen Brustseite und beschäftigte sich auch dort mit dem Nippel, bis der Elf über die doppelte Stimulation von Brust und Schoß erschauerte. Ein paar lange, blonde Haare kitzelten ihn an der Nase. Er hob den Arm, um die Strähnen zur Seite zu streichen und seine Finger stießen dabei gegen den Steifen des Waldläufers, bevor sie den haarigen Bauch trafen.

Aragorn reagierte sofort. Er schloss Haldir‘s Finger um seine Erektion und bewegte sie daran vor und zurück. Dann wieder drückte er die weichhäutige Hand des Bogenschützen um seinen schwer hängenden Sack und ließ ihn mit seinen Bällen spielen. Der Widerstand des Warden bröckelte immer weiter. Faramir’s hob den Kopf. Er hielt die starre Länge ganz unten umfasst und befeuchtete seine anderen Finger mit Speichel. Die nasse Hand schloss sich direkt um die freigelegte Eichel. Der sanft massierende Griff reizte ihn, bis er das Becken anhob und sein Aufstöhnen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

 

Aragorn richtete sich augenblicklich auf und schaute zu. Haldir stöhnte abermals, als die geschickte, flutschige Faust so aufreizend am Schwanzkopf kreiste und dann wieder weit am entblößten Schaft auf und nieder strich. Die Hand des Stewards fuhr auf und ab, abwechselnd nur an der Spitze und dann wieder über die ganze Länge. Der Marchwarden schloss die Augen, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können. Er wusste, dass ihn die beiden Männer aufmerksam beobachteten, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht länger verstellen. Er begann, zu keuchen und hob sich den geschickten Fingern immer weiter entgegen. Sein Körper erschauerte hin und wieder, wenn der Reiz zu stark wurde und Faramir ließ sofort von der Eichel ab, um seine Faust dafür von der Spitze bis zur Wurzel auf und nieder fahren zu lassen.

Haldir‘s Erektion streckte sich noch mehr. Er wurde so groß und hart, dass sich eine Hand von ihm löste, während die andere immer noch die Haut ganz unten an der Basis zurückgezogen hielt. Sein Glied zuckte, wasserdünne, klare Tropfen quollen heraus und fielen auf seinen unruhig hebenden Bauch. Er konnte die Blicke von Aragorn und Faramir fast wie körperliche Berührungen spüren. Er brauchte die Augen nicht einmal aufzumachen, um zu wissen, dass sie auf seinen Unterleib schauten.

Eine sehnige Hand mit langen Fingern strich ihm durch die Haare und zog seinen Kopf etwas nach Links, direkt an einen rauen Oberschenkel heran. Seine Faust lag immer noch um Aragorn’s Männlichkeit und er schüttelte die lose gewordene Umklammerung des Monarchen ab. Er machte die Augen auf und blickte direkt auf den dunklen, krausen Busch und die starr daraus abstehende Länge. Seine Finger glitten zunehmend rascher daran vor und zurück. Er streckte sich dem König noch etwas entgegen. Mit dem Mund konnte er ihn nicht erreichen und tastete mit der Zunge nach ihm, ohne ihn jedoch berühren zu können.

 

Als er den nächsten Versuch machte und mit herausstreckender Zunge abermals nach Aragorn’s Glied angelte, da änderte der Steward seine Technik. Er schloss Zeigefinger und Daumen wie einen Ring direkt unter der Eichelwulst, um den sensiblen Übergang zwischen Schaft und Spitze zu stimulieren. Haldir konnte gar nicht anders, als mitten in der Bewegung zu erstarren und sich dafür mit hochstreckenden Lenden und knochenhart werdender Lanze dem höllisch angenehmen Reiz entgegen zu strecken. Warme, dünne Lusttropfen sickerten aus ihm heraus und nässten Faramir’s Finger.

Der Elf merkte, wie sich der Brünette seiner Hand sanft entzog und zurückrutschte, doch er war zu gefesselt von den Empfindungen, die jetzt durch seinen Unterleib rasten. Er schaute nur zur Seite, als er die sich von ihm entfernende Gewichtsverlagerung auf der Matratze spürte. Aragorn rutschte an die Bettkante und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?“, sagte der Rotschopf und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Macht ruhig weiter. Ich bin sofort wieder da.“

Haldir schaute dem Dúnedain hinterher, bis eine warme Hand sein Gesicht wieder sanft herum drehte. Er sah an dem Steward hinauf, der voller Lust auf ihn hinunter blickte und sich zugleich mit langsamen, langen Strichen befriedigte.

„Nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund“, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme bebte vor Erregung. Er kniete sich breitbeiniger hin, als sich der Marchwarden auf einen Ellbogen aufrichtete und rutschte dichter an ihn heran.

„Ja, lutsch‘ mich“, seufzte er und drückte sich gegen Haldir’s Lippen.

Dieser leckte die Lusttropfen vom Schlitz. Er bemerkte die etwas dickflüssigere Konsistenz und befeuchtete die geschwollene Spitze ausgiebig mit der Zunge, um ihn dann in seinem Mund verschwinden zu lassen.

„Mmmh, ja“, flüsterte Faramir und drückte den blonden Schopf leicht gegen sich. „Nimm mich so tief, wie du kannst.“

 

Der ehemalige Waldläufer stand derweil vor einer Kommode und wühlte in einer der Schubladen herum. Die kleinen Seufzer, die sein Gefährte von sich gab, ließen ihn immer wieder über die Schulter zurück blicken. Er konnte sich bei dem Anblick, den Faramir und Haldir mittlerweile boten, kaum noch beherrschen. Es drängte ihn zur Eile, und er griff sich hastig eine verkorkte Phiole, eine Lederschnur und einen glänzend polierten Marmordildo. Dann ging er zum Bett zurück.

Er legte das mit blassgelber Flüssigkeit gefüllte Glasfläschchen auf dem Boden ab, während er sich auf der anderen Seite des Paars hinsetzte und den glattschwarzen, schlanken Marmorstab mit beiden Händen anwärmte. Faramir blickte mit starrem Gesicht auf den Elf hinunter, der sich ihm, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt liegend, entgegen geneigt hatte. Seine Lippen glitten unermüdlich vor und zurück, während er mit der anderen Hand den prallen Sack des Stewards knautschte und mit den Bällen spielte.

Der Marchwarden lutschte und saugte voller Enthusiasmus und seinem heiß gewordenen Gesicht und den glühenden Ohrspitzen war anzusehen, dass er ihr Beisammensein jetzt richtig genoss. Er ließ den Pfahl aus dem Mund gleiten, um den Sack zu lecken und nacheinander die Hoden sanft zu lutschen. Seine Zunge fuhr ein letztes Mal über den strammen Beutel, dann umfasste er die vor seinem Gesicht stehende Lanze und nahm ihn wieder in den Mund. Seine Lippen und die Faust bewegten sich in einem immer rascher und länger werdenden Wechsel vor und zurück.

Haldir’s Erektion war etwas hochgekrümmt und wies starr und steil an seinem Bauch hinauf. Die fehlende Behaarung ließ ihn deutlich länger wirken. Er nahm Faramir mit der nächsten Vorwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes so tief in den Mund, dass sich seine Nase in die dichten, rötlichen Kraushaare drückte. Er drängte noch etwas mehr nach vorne. Die Adern an seinem Hals traten leicht hervor. Er ließ ihn fast ganz aus dem Mund gleiten und nahm ihn dann wieder in voller Länge. Der Ranger stöhnte leise.

 

Aragorn hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er drückte dem Elf die Knie auseinander und kam dazwischen. Dieser schielte zu ihm hin, ohne jedoch mit dem Lutschen aufzuhören. Er wurde nur etwas langsamer.

„Mal sehen, ob wir dich zum Stöhnen bringen können“, raunte der Waldläufer.

Er hielt den Marmordildo zwischen den zusammengepressten Schenkeln fest und auch warm. Seine rauen Finger kneteten Haldir’s Pobacken, bevor er zur Seite langte und ein dickes Kissen unter die Hüften des Warden stopfte. Dieser fühlte sich ein bisschen wie auf dem Präsentierteller, als ihn die geschickten Finger erkundeten und in seiner Pospalte hin und her strichen. Eine Fingerkuppe glitt sanft über dem Schließmuskel auf und ab und drückte leicht dagegen.

Aragorn neigte sich nach vorne. Der Galadhrim ließ Faramir’s Erektion abrupt aus dem Mund rutschen, als sich das bärtige Gesicht des Königs gegen seine geschwollenen Hoden drückte. Dieser leckte die glatte, weiche Haut und zupfte mit sanft lutschenden Lippen daran, um die Bälle schließlich mit der Zungenspitze hin und her zu schieben. Zugleich drängten seine Hände die Schenkel des Bogenschützen noch weiter auseinander. Er schaute hoch und fasste um die Taille des Elfs, um ihn mit einem Ruck auf dem Kissen etwas weiter nach vorne zu ziehen.

Seine heiße Zunge strich abgeflacht und weich über den glatten Damm unterhalb des prallen Sacks. Aragorn nahm beide Daumen, um die Pobacken auseinander zu drücken. Haldir saugte durch die Zähne überrascht den Atem ein, als er das weiche, zärtliche Lecken spürte, das ihn so intim zu verwöhnen begann. Die Zunge wurde plötzlich hart und spitz und drückte gegen das runzlige Loch, um dann wieder weich und abgeflacht darüber zu gleiten. Er hob sich der schleckenden Zunge noch entgegen, um es für den dunkelhaarigen Mann zwischen seinen Beinen etwas einfacher zu machen.

 

Viel zu früh nahm Aragorn den Kopf wieder zurück. Er stierte den sichtlich aufgewühlten Ellon mit glitzernden Augen an. „Glaub nicht, dass das alles war. Ich fange gerade erst an“, versprach er leise und tastete neben sich auf dem Boden nach der Phiole.

Der Korken wurde mit einem quietschenden _Flop_ rausgezogen und er goss sich etwas von der öligen Flüssigkeit über die Finger. Mit dem glitschigen Daumen massierte er das nassgeleckte Poloch. Er fuhr darüber und darum herum, bis er spürte, wie sich der Muskelring entspannte und drückte den Zeigefinger dagegen. Der Elf ließ ihn ohne Widerstand in sich hineingleiten. Dennoch bewegte Aragorn seine Hand nur behutsam nach vorne. Die glühendheiße, geschmeidige Enge, die seinen Finger umschloss, fühlte sich so herrlich an, dass er ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Sein Finger glitt in dem engen Schlund langsam vor und zurück. Er schob ihn mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung tiefer hinein. Zugleich massierte er seinen ungeduldig zuckenden Ständer mit der anderen Hand und beobachtete Haldir’s Mienenspiel. Dieser hatte sich auf beide Ellbogen gestützt und hielt Aragorn’s Blick fest. Er betrachtete den König aus halb geschlossenen, dunkel glänzenden Augen und mit jedem sanften Eindringen drang ein leises, seufzendes „Mmmh“, oder „Ja, weiter,“ über seine Lippen.

Der Waldläufer nahm die Hand wieder fort und zog den Dildo zwischen den zusammengepressten Schenkeln fort. Er legte ihn so auf der Matratze vor sich ab, dass der Warden den Gegenstand nicht sehen konnte. Der Stein war jetzt angenehm warm. Er goss Öl darauf und verteilte es, bis der dunkle Marmorstab richtig flutschig war.

Faramir kam dichter heran und schaute zu, was Aragorn machte. Er musste sich darüber sofort loslassen. Seinem rot gewordenen, verzerrten Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er jetzt schon um seine Beherrschung rang. Er musste immer wieder Pausen machen, um sich nicht zu weit voranzutreiben. Seine Erektion zuckte unruhig, sobald er die Hand fort nahm und er wagte kaum, sich wieder zu berühren. Dann neigte er sich etwas über den Unterleib des Galadhrim. Er sah zu, wie sich die schmale Spitze des Dildo’s gegen das enge Loch drückte und mit einer sanften Vorwärtsbewegung allmählich darin verschwand. Sein Glied wippte energisch hoch und ein blanker Tropfen zog sich träge baumelnd herunter.

Aragorn beobachtete Haldir’s Reaktionen, während er den Marmorstab in ihn hinein schob. Das Spielzeug wurde erst am hinteren Ende richtig dick. Die runde, rundherum eingekerbte Fußkugel sorgte dafür, dass er gut in seiner schlüpfrigen Hand lag und nicht wegrutschen würde. Der Baumelf biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der warme Steinschaft immer tiefer in ihn hinein glitt. Sein Gesicht zuckte. Er atmete mittlerweile mit halb offenen, bebenden Lippen und bekam einen verschleierten Blick.

Schon nach ein paar langsamen Stößen ließ er sich auf den Rücken zurück sinken und rutschte auf dem Kissen noch weiter nach vorne. Er bot sich so willig und hemmungslos an, dass die ölig glänzenden, langen Finger den Marmorphallus länger hin und her bewegten. Eine leichte Änderung des Stoßwinkels ließ die Spitze mit jedem Stoß über die Prostata gleiten.

„Na, gefällt dir das?“ flüsterte Aragorn schweratmend und der Marchwarden stöhnte leise.

Mit einem Blick auf den zuckenden, prall geschwollenen Schwanz und den merklich strammer werdenden Sack direkt vor sich warf er Faramir die Lederschnur zu. Dieser wusste sofort, was sein älterer Gefährte beabsichtigte. Sie hatten dieses Spielchen schon einige Male miteinander gemacht. Er klemmte die Schnur zwischen den Zähnen fest und streichelte das haarlose Geschlecht des Elfen, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzulenken. 

„Das sieht nicht nur reizvoll aus, es ist auch noch nützlich“, raunte er. Mit einer Hand die vollen Hoden streichelnd, ließ er die andere Handfläche direkt oberhalb der Erektion über dem samtigen Schamhügel hin und her gleiten.

 

Haldir genoss die Berührungen und seufzte, wenn sich ein Stoß des Dildos besonders angenehm anfühlte. Dann spürte er das kitzelnde Fummeln an sich und eine Schlinge schien sich nach einem Moment allmählich um seine empfindlichsten Körperteile zuzuziehen. Er versuchte, nur mit dem Tastsinn zu begreifen, was gerade geschah. Aber dann musste er den Kopf heben und schaute an sich entlang.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, das du zu früh kommst, oder?“ murmelte Faramir und zog den Knoten fest.

Der Galadhrim blinzelte. Die Schnur war mehrfach direkt um die Basis des Schaftes und unter den Bällen hindurch gezogen worden, um nicht unangenehm einzuschneiden. Der einengende Druck, der davon ausging, war ungewohnt, doch nach dem ersten verwirrten Stirnrunzeln weiteten sich seine Augen, als er merkte, dass er davon noch größer und praller wurde.

Aragorn sah das merkliche Schwellen als Zeichen, dass der Spaß jetzt richtig losgehen konnte. Seine Hand mit dem Marmorphallus war langsamer geworden, doch jetzt bewegte er ihn mit immer tiefer und auch rascher werdenden Stößen, so dass Haldir die größte Mühe hatte, seine Lautäußerungen zu beherrschen. Erestor hatte einmal bespöttelt, dass der „mächtige Marchwarden Lóriens“ wie eine Elleth unter ihm stöhnen würde und diese Kränkung hatte er nie vergessen.

Die beiden Menschen empfanden sein Vergnügen am Analsex und die Lustgefühle, die er dabei verspürte, jedoch alles andere als lustig. Seine kleinen Seufzer und das nur verhaltene Keuchen spornte sie an, ihn richtig aus der Reserve locken zu wollen.

„Lass dich gehen.“ Faramir neigte sich an der Bettkante hockend über ihn. Er betrachtete Haldir‘s lustverzerrtes Gesicht und wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um sich krampfhaft zurück zu halten. „Lass alles raus. Uns kann hier niemand hören.“ Er ließ eine Hand an der dunkel und dick angeschwollenen Länge des Elfs auf und nieder gleiten und entlockte ihm damit ein hitziges Aufkeuchen. „Hier sind wir unter uns. Zeig‘ uns, wie‘s dir gefällt.“

Auf das erste, heftige Aufkeuchen folgte schon bald ein zweites. Die Lust, die in ihm wühlte, suchte sich endgültig ihr Ventil. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Decken, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Aaahh! Fick. Fick mich durch!“ Sein Kopf sackte auf die Kissen zurück. Er begann, zu stöhnen.

„Ja, lass dich richtig gehen“, keuchte der Steward. Dann beugte er sich vor und nahm ihn in den Mund. Mit der anderen Hand im eigenen Schoß befriedigte er sich in dem gleichen Rhythmus, wie seine saugenden Lippen auf und ab glitten.

Aragorn sah keuchend zu, als sich der Körper des Warden vor ihm zu winden begann. Die doppelte Stimulation aus Fellatio und Penetration ließ ihn beide Hände auf Faramir’s Kopf legen, damit er ihn noch weiter in den Mund nahm. Zugleich versuchte er, sich dem Marmorphallus entgegen zu strecken, damit er richtig tief in ihn hinein konnte. „Weiter!“ stöhnte er. „Stoß tiefer.“

„Auch schneller?“ wollte Aragorn keuchend wissen. Die immer wieder stoppenden Bewegungen seines wichsenden Arms verrieten, dass er sich nicht zum Höhepunkt bringen wollte.

„Ja. Ahhh, ja!“

Der Dúnedain gab ihm auch prompt, wonach es ihm verlangte und Haldir stöhnte daraufhin so hemmungslos, dass sich die beiden Männer kaum noch beherrschen konnten.

 

Faramir erschauerte. Er richtete sich abrupt auf. „I—ich kann nicht… m—mehr!“ keuchte er und drückte sich mit einer Hand die stramm gewordenen Eier, während seine andere Faust an der geschwollenen Eichel entlang glitt und unermüdlich darum herum fuhr. Er schaute auf den so lustvoll stöhnenden Elfen hinunter, während er sich mit immer langsamer werdenden Handbewegungen befriedigte. Das Unvermeidliche ließ sich damit jedoch nur herauszögern.

Haldir schaute zu ihm auf und stierte dann wieder auf die immer träger gleitenden Finger. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde gierig und er begann, erwartungsvoll zu keuchen. „Weiter“, stieß er hervor. „Lass es kommen. Zeig‘ es. Zeig‘ es uns.“

 

Faramir streckte den Unterleib immer weiter nach vorne. Seine Hand fuhr immer träger an der prallen Spitze entlang und darum herum; nur sein Mienenspiel und das rascher und schärfer werdende Keuchen verrieten, dass er seinem Höhepunkt näher und näher kam. Der Galadhrim schaute wie gebannt zu. Das Schauspiel machte ihn höllisch geil. Er keuchte stoßweise, als Faramir’s Glied noch dicker und dunkler wurde. Die Eichel war jetzt so prall, dass sie glänzte. Der kleine Schlitz glitzerte, von Lustsäften völlig überschwemmt.

„Jetzt. … Jetzt!“ schnaufte der Rotschopf, und doch vergingen noch ein paar Sekunden, bis es dünnflüssig und milchig aus ihm heraus rann und über seine Finger floss.

Haldir stierte keuchend auf den suppenden Schwanz und stöhnte, als ein Strahl über seinen Schenkel hinweg spritzte und auf seinem Bauch landete. Er fuhr mit zwei Fingern hindurch, bevor er sie in den Mund steckte und ablutschte. Der nächste Strahl klatschte heiß über seinen an der Platzgrenze stehenden Pfahl. Er verteilte die dünne Suppe mit ein paar Strichen an der ganzen Länge, bevor er seine spermaglitschige Hand darum schloss und die andere zwischen seine Beine schob. Mit Mittel- und Ringerfinger direkt unterhalb des Sacks gegen den Damm drückend, fuhr seine andere Faust hektisch auf und ab. Er hatte jetzt die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht war angespannt und zeigte eine verbissene und zugleich auch ekstatische Miene.

Aragorn legte augenblicklich den Dildo an die Seite. Seine Finger zitterten jetzt heftig und vor Ungeduld und Geilheit gleichermaßen, als er reichlich Öl an sich verteilte. Er zog den Marchwarden bis ganz nach vorne an die Bettkante heran und brachte ihn damit aus dem Konzept. Die großen, blauen Augen schnappten auf und er kam aus dem Takt. Der Dúnedain rutschte sofort zwischen seine Schenkel. Der Elf war vorbereitet genug, so das er mit einer langsamen Bewegung ohne Probleme in ihn eindringen konnte.

„Jahh!“ keuchte Haldir und schlang die Beine um Aragorn’s Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. „Stoß zu.“

 

Dieser stöhnte nur und bewegte sich lang und tief eindringend in dem heißen, geschmeidigen Schlund vor und zurück. Seine Stöße wurden schon bald schneller und auch härter. Er starrte wie gebannt in das lustverzerrte Gesicht des unter ihm Liegenden, auf den halboffenen, stöhnenden Mund. Die langen, blonden Haare wie einen Fächer auf den Decken ausgebreitet, sich mit einer Hand an Aragorn’s Schulter festklammernd und sich gleichzeitig mit der anderen befriedigend, stierte der Ellon keuchend zu dem dunkelhaarigen Menschen über sich hoch.

Das leichte Klatschen der immer rascher werdenden Stoßbewegungen mischte sich mit ihrem aufgewühlten, atemlosen Keuchen und dem feuchten Glitschen der sich zwischen ihren Leibern so hastig bewegenden Faust.

Haldir krallte die Fingernägel in den Arm des Waldläufers. „Härter!“ stieß er hervor. „Reit‘ mich richtig zu.“

Er stöhnte, als Aragorn seine Bemühungen augenblicklich verdoppelte.

„Ja, ich geb’s dir… So hart… und tief… wie du’s jetzt brauchst.“ stieß der Brünette zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seine Lenden bewegten sich augenblicklich schneller. Er konnte es nicht mehr lange halten, doch der Elf war selber so geil, dass er wohl noch vor ihm kommen würde.

 

Aragorn richtete sich wieder auf und umklammerte Haldir’s Hüften mit beiden Händen. Er fuhr immer rascher in der heißen Enge hin und her. „Ich kann nicht mehr lange.“ Seine Augen zuckten zwischen dem verzerrten Gesicht des Galadhrim und dessen rasch auf und nieder fahrender Hand hin und her.

„Gleich!“ stieß er keuchend hervor.

Ihre Leiber klatschten jetzt hart und heftig aufeinander. Jeder Stoß erschütterte den Körper des unter ihm Liegenden. Dieser stierte mit glasig werdenden Augen zu ihm auf. Er befeuchtete sich hastig die keuchenden Lippen und nickte plötzlich. „Jetzt! Mir kommt’s!“

Aragorn verhielt sofort, als er das hastige Pulsieren um seinen Schwanz spürte. Die mächtig dunkel und groß gewordene Lanze in Haldir’s Faust zuckte rasch und stark. Der Elf stöhnte. Sein ganzer Körper schauderte und bebte, während es mit langen Stößen aus ihm herausspritzte. Sein Orgasmus schien gar nicht enden zu wollen. Ein Strahl nach dem anderen klatschte ihm auf den Bauch, bevor der Strom endlich zu versiegen schien.

Aragorn bewegte sich wieder, als die Kontraktionen nachließen. Er brauchte selber nur noch ein paar Stöße, bis er sich ein weiteres Mal zwischen die Schenkel des Warden drängte und sich keuchend in ihm verströmte. Sein Höhepunkt war längst nicht so heftig und langanhaltend, aber er war deswegen nicht weniger schön.

Er merkte nur am Rande, wie ihm die an den feuchten Wangen anklebenden, dunklen Haare sanft zurückgestrichen wurden. Als er seinen Steward anblickte, neigte sich dieser zu ihm hin und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er zog sich nur widerstrebend aus dem heißen Körper vor sich zurück und lächelte an Faramir’s Lippen, als er merkte, wie sich der Marchwarden aufrichtete. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

 

Als sich Mensch und Ellon wieder voneinander trennten, schauten sie einander in die Augen. Plötzlich schmunzelten sie alle beide.

„Und? Bereust du immer noch, hier zu sein?“ flüsterte der König.

Haldir fummelte den Knoten der Lederschnur auf, dann neigte er in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit den Kopf leicht auf die Seite. „Ich brauche noch etwas Bedenkzeit, fürchte ich. Außerdem muss ein ordentlicher Vertrag aufgesetzt werden.“

„Die einzelnen Vertragspunkte können wir beim nächsten Mal verhandeln.“

„Und wann ist _‚das nächste Mal?‘_ “ flüsterte er an Aragorn’s Mund.

„Morgen?“ kam die leise Antwort.

„Es ist bereits Morgen…“

„Dann also heute Abend.“

„Nicht eher?“

Bevor Aragorn noch etwas sagen konnte, verschlossen weiche Lippen seinen Mund. Die Arme des Elfen schlangen sich langsam um seinen Hals. Jedes weitere Wortgeplänkel verlor bei dem tiefen, immer länger werdenden Kuss an Bedeutung. Und bei der leidenschaftlichen Hingabe, die Haldir jetzt an den Tag legte, da würde er nicht erst bis zum Abend warten müssen…

 

END

 

 

*Seron = Sindarin für: Geliebter (aus _**Hiswelókë's Sindarin dictionary**_ , 1999-2008)

 


End file.
